The objectives of this research are twofold: (1) Involve physicians with other hospital staff in developing and testing an experimental intervention based on organizations behavior theory. It is hypothesized that this approach will improve measurably cost containment efforts in hospitals where it is used compared to those where it is not used; (2) Design a full-scale experiment in two or more hospitals whose costs will be tracked against similar comparison sites not subject to this intervention. (This proposal does not include the conduct of the full-scale experiment.) A survey data feedback methodology used successfully in industry by the principal investigator and many others to improve cooperative organizational problem-solving will be adapted for use here. The adaptation requires a Delphi study of physicians associated with Cooper Medical Center (Camden, NJ), plus nominal group methods with administrators, nurses, allied health professionals, house staff, etc. The empirical lists result: Observable behaviors of each group which work for and against cost containment, and the impact of each behavior on quality of care. From this data a standard survey instrument is constructed which measures the perceived frequency of each behavior. Data are organized and fed back to hospital task forces (including physicians) organized to recommend actions which will contain costs without reducing quality. The products anticipated from this work include: (1) Review of literature with references (2) Monograph on the process for use by other institutions and Health Systems Agencies.